


Vicious Monsters

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Pets, Rabbits, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo’s latest crime scene comes with an unexpected hazard.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Vicious Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 114: Rabbit at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Another day, another crime scene, this one a fairly nondescript brownstone not much different from a dozen or more Dee and Ryo had visited for various reasons over the last year alone. Except for one thing.

The victim was upstairs on the floor of the master bedroom, having been struck with a heavy object, but to reach the scene of the crime the two detectives first had to get past the dead man’s house pets, and that was where Dee drew the line. Dealing with armed thugs was one thing, but this was most definitely not in his job description.

He stared in horror at the milling horde of rabbits. There had to be at least a dozen of them, and they were huge!

“Forget it, there’s no way I’m goin’ in there until animal control’s taken care of those monsters!”

Ryo snickered. “You’re scared of a few rabbits now?”

“Not scared,” Dee huffed. “I just know what they’re like from prior experience. They act all innocent and fluffy right up until you drop your guard, then out come the teeth! You saw what one did to my hand a few months back, I still have the scars, and that was just a baby. Those,” he pointed at the creatures lolloping around the open-plan living area, “could eat a man whole. Look at the size of them!”

“You do know rabbits are herbivores, right?”

“That’s what they want people to believe, but just let ‘em get a taste of human flesh and there’ll be no stoppin’ them! That’s probably what happened with these; someone fed ‘em meat and they got really big.”

By now Ryo was laughing; he couldn’t help it, Dee was completely serious.

“They’re just ordinary rabbits, Dee; Flemish Giants, and Chinchillas. Now come on, I won’t let the big bad bunnies get you.” Shaking his head, he opened the screen door and slipped inside, scooping up the nearest rabbit before it could make a break for freedom.

Reluctant to let his partner venture into a potentially dangerous situation alone, Dee followed, watching the rabbits warily. One bounced towards him, he took a hurried step back, tripped over a rabbit that had snuck up behind him, and fell on his butt. A blue-grey rabbit put its front paws on his leg and stared at him, nose twitching.

“What did I tell ya? It wants to eat me!”

“Honestly, Dee, you get one little nip from a frightened rabbit and now you think they’re all out to get you!”

“Little nip? It almost took my finger off!”

“Don’t exaggerate.” Ryo put down the rabbit he was holding and removed the one trying to get onto Dee’s lap. “We’ve got a murder to investigate; are you coming or would you rather stay here and play with the bunnies?”

Dee scrambled to his feet and headed for the stairs, stepping over the gate at the bottom. “What’s to investigate? The rabbits probably did it.” 

And he’d thought dogs were bad enough…

The End


End file.
